


Niall's Just Sensitive.

by booksaremyreality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Werewolves, well there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall are werewolves, more specifically mates. Niall has a mark on his neck, from Zayn, that’s as sensitive as his prostate. Zayn likes to mess with him in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Just Sensitive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut *hides face*

Niall usually wore scarfs. A lot. There was a reason for this. When Zayn first mated with him he left a mark. A bright red ring of teeth that soon morphed and faded into a birthmark looking shape on the right side of his neck. Back to the scarfs. He wore them a lot because he couldn’t risk anyone touching the mark. There was also a reason for this. His mark was incredibly sensitive and honestly if touched too much, could probably make him come in his pants. So hence the scarf.

  
But unfortunately for him, today he was in such a rush he forgot to wrap a scarf around his neck. Louis, who was a faerie, minus the sparkles, squinted at his neck. “That’s a weird looking birthmark.” He commented. He stuck a finger out, moving to poke it.

“Don’t touch it!” Niall cried, slapping his hand away. Louis gave him a look.

“Um, okay?” Niall blushed, embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

“Uh, it’s, it’s a rash. Kind of hurts.” He pretended to scratch it, a sharp pleasure shooting down to his lower regions. Niall clenched his teeth to stop the moan from escaping his mouth.

“Hey, lads.” Harry said casually, appearing out of fucking no where. Liam was right behind him. Niall nodded a greeting.

“Hello Niall.” The voice came from behind him, words whispered like a breeze across his mark. Niall’s eyes fluttered as another bolt of pleasure twisting his insides. He spun on his heels to see Zayn looking at him with a smirk on his face, looking as perfect as ever. Even in the unflattering light of the school hallways you could see his sharp cheekbones accentuated by the shadows on his cheek. Whiskey brown eyes framed by long, thick lashes. Niall glared knowing full well that Zayn new the mark was incredibly sensitive.

“Bagel?” He lifted the jelly and cream cheese bagel like a peace offering. Niall glared a little bit longer than snatched half of the bagel, taking an obnoxiously large bite.Harry wrinkled his nose, “I don’t know how you guys eat that stuff, jelly and cream cheese just aren’t supposed to go together.”

Zayn hummed, a feral glint in his eyes and Niall knew that look. Before he could protest Zayn slammed his lips to Niall’s, quickly using his tongue to open the seam of his lips and shove his inside. Niall gasped aorund Zayn’s tongue and jerked back, slapping him on the shoulder. “Control your dick!” He snapped, the blush that was just starting to fade coming back with a vengeance.

“Mm, I don’t know Harry, tastes pretty good to me.” The boys fake gagged and Liam told them jokingly to get a room. The bell rang and they all headed to first period. Zayn walked him to his class, like he insisted on doing every day, arm wrapped around his waist. He bent down low to nuzzle his nose against the mark one last time. Niall’s moan left his lips unrestrained, and he thanked god that everyone had gotten to class already leaving the hallway blissfully empty.

“Love you.” Zayn rumbled.

“Love you, too.” Niall replied. Zayn pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and headed the other way for his first period class. Usually Niall would pout all class because he didn’t have trig with any of his friends but today he was thankful. Of course everyone looked up when he opened the door and stared like at him like he had to heads. The teacher cleared his throat. “Mr. Horan, you’re late.” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Yeah no shit.” He muttered. The class laughed and the teacher turned from his problem on the board, raising one thin eyebrow.

“What was that Mr. Horan?”

“I said sorry.”

“That’s what I thought.” When the teacher turned back to the black board Niall flipped him off and flopped into a seat at the back of the class. He was much too distracted to pay attention his, his dick at permanent half mast from all the touches. His face was still flushed but it was no longer due to embarrassment.

The minute the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, Niall was up and out of his seat flying out the door. He ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face hoping to cool his burning cheeks. Niall looked at himself in the mirror: his cheeks were blotchy like he’d been crying, his hair mused and ruffled, eyes slightly wild. “Shit.” he muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and headed to his next period class.

By lunch is almost raging hard-on had lowered to a barely there boner, for which Niall was thankful. There school had a large lawn in the back which is where most of the students would eat lunch and today was no exception. Zayn, Niall, Louis, Liam and Harry all sat in the cool shade of the oak tree that laid on the outskirts of the field. Zayn sat with his back against the tree and Niall in between his legs, slumped, head resting on his stomach.

A box of strawberries rested on Niall’s chest shared between the two of them. Zayn kind of had a thing for strawberries and Niall hadn’t really liked them when they started dating but they grew on him. The other three boys were basically ignoring them, talking about there next footie game, a topic of which neither Niall or Zayn had any interest in. One of Zayn’s hand resting teasingly on his neck, thumb circling around the mark but never touching it. Niall’s hips rolled slowly before he realized what he was doing, then he tried to play it off has a stretch. Zayn chuckled relishing in Niall’s attempt to hide from the boys that he was painfully turned on and ready to fuck Zayn up against the nearest flat surface.

“Wanna ditch?” Niall asked, the question bordering on desperate.

“Is Niall James Horan asking me if I want to skip school with him?” Zayn gasped theatrically. “I thought I’d never see the day!”

Niall growled and pinched the skin of his calf but his anger didn’t cancel any of the desperation.

“Please.” He whined.

“Fine.” Zayn heaved a huge, and incredibly fake, sigh, getting to his feet and helping Niall as well.

“Hey, where are you two going?” Louis piped.

“Niall here isn’t feeling too well, I’m going to take him home.” The lie rolled smoothly off his tongue. They all nodded and went back to their conversation.

“Feel better, Nialler.” Liam waved a hand over his shoulder.

It pained Niall that they had to drive separate cars, wanting nothing more to be close to his mate. He followed Zayn down the familiar streets to his apartment, where he lived along. Zayn’s parents were loaded, so all he had to do was say the word and the apartment was his. But Zayn still insisted on paying the monthly rent using the money he made from his job at the coffee shop. Finally, finally, they arrived at the apartment and Zayn took Niall’s hand, leading up the staircase to the second floor. The tension between the two crackled like lightning but Zayn looked unaffected. Niall on the other and was two seconds away from jumping his bones. God had he always been this horny or was today a special occasion?

“Want to watch some telly?” Zayn said, moving towards the spacious living room.

“Fuck the telly.” Niall snarled. He grabbed Zayn’s hand and whipped him around to face him smashing their faces together. The kiss was all tongues and teeth as both of the werewolves fought for dominance. Zayn eventually conceded letting Niall’s squirming wet tongue invade his mouth, tracing his teeth and flicking the roof of his mouth. Niall leapt up hooking both legs around Zayns waist, who, in return, slid one arm under Niall’s butt and the other behind his back to hold him up. Niall groaned lowly as he felt Zayn’s hardness right under his butt. He ground down as best he could. Zayn laughed into the kiss, which made him realize that no matter how horny he was, he still needed to breath. Niall pulled back only to attach his lips to Zayn’s tan warm neck, sucking biting kiss onto the skin, marking it as his.

“I can’t wait to fuck you.” Zayn murmured breathlessly in his ear. Suddenly they were moving and Niall flailed slightly. “Easy, I’m just taking us to a more ... appropriate location.” Niall suddenly remembered that an entire side of Zayn’s living room was made of glass and the curtains were wide open. Niall blushed furiously, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, and hid his face in Zayn’s throat. Zayn tossed his head back, full blown laughter bubbling out of his throat.

“There’s no need to be so modest, I’m sure people would be happy for a show.”

“Just move.” Niall growled, he was also doing a lot of that lately. In five seconds flat he was on his back on a fluffy bed with Zayn hovering over him, looking at him like he was dessert. “Please fuck me.” Niall whined with a lewd roll of his hips. “Please, I’m so fucking hard right now. Please Zayn, I need you.” Zayn laid himself carefully on top of Niall, always afraid that he would crush him.

Niall loved it though, loved the warm, solid feeling of him on top of him. Zayn brought his lips back to his, kissing him softly. Niall always wanted to go fast and hard, while Zayn was more of a slow and steady kind of guy. Zayn kissed him deep and slow until he felt like the room was spinning. Stupid cliché fireworks burst behind his closed eyelids and he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s stupidly broad shoulders, curling his fingers into the dark hair at the nap of his neck.

He was light headed and breathless by the time he moved away from his lips to kiss down his body. He stopped at Niall’s mark and kissed it softly. Niall’s hips jerked up, bumping his as he scraped his teeth lightly over the mark. Without warning he sealed his lips around the mark, teething at it, the suction brutally perfect. Niall’s orgasm his him like a battering ram as he came with a shout, fingers digging into Zayn’s shoulders. Heat ran up and down his spin as he dragged out the orgasm, licking at the mark softly until Niall was whining in protest. By the time Niall had gotten his legs to stop shaking, Zayn had undressed completely and was stroking his cock slowly.

“Off.” Niall mumbled, barely coherent.

“My clothes are already off, love.”

“You know what I mean.” He slurred attempting, and failing, to get his pants off. Zayn did it for him and soon he, too, was naked, skin flushed and red.

“Well I was going to give you a blowjob but something tells me you’re a little sensitive right now.”

“M’okay.” He murmured. He really, really, wanted that blowjob. His cock was beginning to swell again just thinking about it.

“Jus’ suck me.” Niall groaned.

“And demanding.” He kissed Niall one more time before going down on him. Niall cried out again, and damn he was happy that the walls were soundproof, because if anybody could hear them they would think that someone was being murdered. His hips jerked and bucked, but Zayn help them down to the bed, his wide hands gripping Niall’s protruding hipbones. “Behave.” Zayn mock scolded. Then he sucked him down to the root. Niall grunted.

“Nng, I’m trying.” Heat was pooling low and fast in his belly and he tugged Zayn’s hair as a warning. “Oh god! Oh jesus fuck. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna ...” Niall began babbling as he neared his second orgasm. Zayn lifted his head right before he could reach it and got off the bed. Niall whined.

“Relax, love, I’m just getting some condoms and lube.”

“Can we try it without the condoms?” He asked tentatively. They were both clean, and plus werewolves couldn’t get diseases or if they did, their body metabolized them too fast to have any lasting effects.

“Sure, love.” Zayn replied with a gentle smile. He came back to the bed, jostling Niall and spread the lube onto his pointer and middle fingers. He circled the tight ring of muscle, pushing in slowly.

“Oh.” Niall let out a gasp. The muscle clenched and fluttered around Zayn’s finger.

“Relax.” He leaned up and kissed Niall’s chin, nipping it gently. By the time Zayn had three fingers inside Niall was fucking himself down on the fingers, begging for it.

“Please, Zayn, please. I’m ready, I’m ready, please. Nng.” He was on the verge of sobbing.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Zayn slicked up his cock and lined up, pushing inside very slowly. Zayn groaned. “Oh fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” He rested his forehead on Niall’s shoulder panting as he let Niall adjust to is size.

“Move, move, I’m ready.” Zayn began rocking his hips slowly back and fourth, each time grinding against Niall’s prostate. “Oh fuck, oh my fucking fuck.” Niall’s back arched, forcing Zayn’s cock deeper into him. Niall’s expression made Zayn want to do nothing more than kiss him so he did. He kissed him till his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and his muscles were burning. But he didn’t care, he just didn’t care. The kiss was growing sloppier as the two neared their orgasms. He pulled back and pushing his face into Niall’s pleasure swirling in his gut. Zayn’s orgasm crashed over him like a wave and in a fit of ecstasy he bit Niall’s mark. Hard. Niall screamed, clenching hard around Zayn. He was making sounds in his throat and his eyes rolled back in his head, back arching. Zayn pulled out slowly and flopped down besides Niall who was still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Unconsciously, Zayn reached out and stroked the mark. Niall jerked away from him with a low moan, clearly still to sensitive to touch.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Zayn murmured, careful not to touch his sensitive skin. Niall sucked in a deep breath.

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” Niall wiggled closer, tucking himself into Zayn’s side.

“You should forget your scarf more often.” He said.

“Shuddup.” Niall slurred, already have asleep.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
